Unforgetable Bounty
by RainbowMonkeh
Summary: Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are Bounty Hunters. A girl named Makoku Mizuki calls them and tells them that she needs two of the four to help her with something, what happens when Client, and Hunter start to have feelings for each other?


**Unforgetable Bounty**

**A New Client**

Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara lounged around their rec room, having nothing to do than wait for a stupid phone call for them to come and get something. They were bounty hunters and only did things if they were paid to. They had no connections to anyone, they had even cut ties to their friends, and their families.

Hiei was sitting in his favorite chair. No one else sat in HIS chair or else. Kuwabara had made that mistake and now he wore an angry scar across his chest from where Hiei had slashed him with his hidden katana. Kurama had healed Kuwabara up just fine, but every one had learned to stay OUT of Hiei's chair.

Kurama was sitting on his couch, that he had bought just for him. It was blood red, and had red pillows to go along with it. For X-Mas one year he had recived a rose pillow from his mother, this was some time ago, and that was his spot, everyone knew better than to sit on his couch, it was clearly labled Kurama's even if it didn't have a sign on it.

Yusuke was lounging a bean bag, since he didn't feel like getting off his ass and walking to the store to get an actual chair, he hadn't even moved to get the bean bag, he just told Kuwabara to go get it and that he'd pay for it. Kuwabara also go to keep the change, which was a measly dollar. From that day on everyone knew that Kuwabara was a total idiot.

Kuwabara had a computer chair. It was fluffy and he often accidenly fell asleep in it. It was one of those massaging ones. He had bought it when they got their first big bounty, after all, the chair cost about 1,000 dollars. He said that to do all those hard, life-or-death bounty hunts stressed him out to no end. They knew that he was lying since, he barley did anything besides run around like a total idiot.

All four boys were looking at the phone. All four were ready to pounce the instant it rang, even if they didn't look like it.

Hiei had his two legs hanging over the back of HIS chair, Kurama was lying down and just staring blankly at the phone, like it wasn't there, Yusuke was loungeing in his bean bag, you almost couldn't see him, he sank that far in, and Kuwabara was enjoying a nice massage.

_Rind you damn phone! Ring!_ Hiei growled.

**This is going to be a while. The phone hasn't rang in days.** Kurama thought to himself.

I'm hungry, when is this stupid phone going to ring so that we can finish the mission, and get some food!? Yusuke asked himself, willing the phone to ring.

'This is a nice massage...' Kuwabara thought. 'I could do this all day...I wonder when the phone is going to ring...Ah! Ah! That's the spot!'

**_'RING RING! RING RING!'_** The phone rang, JUST when no one was expecting it. The instant it was done with it's fourth ring all the boys were lunging at the phone, Kurama used his rose whip and grabbed it before any one else, the other three fell to the floor in a heap. The pile looked like this.

Kuwabara.

Yusuke.

Hiei.

Poor Hiei, being the smallest, and on the bottom.

"City mor- I mean Minamino, Urameshi, Kuwabara, and Conleth residence, Kurama Minamino speaking." Kurama answered.

"Hello, I'm Makoku Mizuki. I need to hire two of the four Bounty Hunters living in this residence, or as you were going to say, City Morge." the voice on the other side of the phone said, Kurama sweatdropped and laughed, then grabbed the notepad and paper next to the phone.

"Alright Miss. Mizuki, what are the requirements?" Kurama asked.

"It's not a person that you're going to get, it's something that was stolen from me. It requires stealth, speed, agility, and wits. I also expect the person who stole from me to be brought back alive, I will deal with him in my own way. Once you have chosen the two who are going to perform this task come to the Mizuki Mansion on the far side of town. I will meet you there, 5 sharp. That gives you an hour to decide and get there. I expect to see you soon."

"What's the pay?" Kurama asked.

"200,000." Makoku answered.

"That is not within our-."

"Each."

"Just a moment." Kurama put the phone down and looked at his friends. "She has just offered the two people who are going to go 200,000..." Kurama said.

"That's way too low! Tell her to ra-!" Yusuke began.

"EACH!" Kurama added.

"I like this woman."

"We accept. You will see the two who fit the requirements outside the Mizuki Mansion at 5." Kurama said and hung up the phone.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

5 rolled around and Hiei and Kurama were outside the Mizuki Mansion like they had been told to be. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been reluctant to let these two handle it, but they were the best equipped to the job.

Soon enough the gates to the Mansion appeared and there were two girls standing outside of it. One was the size of Hiei, and the other was as tall as Kuwabara.

As they got closer their features came into veiw.

The short one had short, shoulder length black hair with silver streaks in it. She wore a fine red kimono top, it had two gold dragons on it, the heads were on her shoulders, it looked like they were resting their heads on her shoulders, her pants were black jeans, on her left pocket there was a full moon, silver rays left it and stretched all the way down to to her right pant leg, before it reached the bottom it faded out, leaving the rest of her pant leg in darkness. Her skin was a tanned tone, it suited her.

The tall girl had silver hair that even in a high pony tail dragged slightly on the ground, she had silver-blue highlights in her hair, and her eyes were strange compared to her hair, they were red. She was dressed in all camofloge, it was light though, her pants were hip huggers, her shirt was a t-shirt, but since her pants were hip huggers it revealed her mid-drift, and on her head there was an army hat that was tilted off to the left. She was pale and stood out like a ghost in the middle of the night.

Hiei and Kurama knew imeditatly that these were the two girls they were looking for. One would be Makoku Mizuki, but they didn't know the other ones name, either way they knew they would soon know it.

"Miss. Mizuki?" Kurama asked, the short one looked over. "I am Kurama Minamino." Kurama said with a bow.

"Hiei Conleth." Hiei said coldly, he didn't even bother bowing.

"We're the Bounty Hunters you asked for." they added together.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**Aki- Well, I hope you liked it. I'm not sure that 'Morge' is spelled right, I don't have a dictionary on me, but when I get the chance I'll look it up. It's...going in 2 in the morning and I don't really feel like looking for one, anyways, please review! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**


End file.
